Come Right Out and Say It
by grammarslash
Summary: Yuki tries to apoligize to Hatsuharu. But Hatsuharu doesn't seem to be too keen on it. YukixHatsuharu. Slash, shounen ai, rated for boykissing.


**Title (for lack of a better one…): **Come Right Out and Say It

**Word Count: **1,048

**Rating:** T for the boykissing. (Yay. If you no likey, you no ready.)

**Pairing:** YukixHatsuharu, Yuki/Haru, however you say it the point gets across well enough.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned 'Fruits Basket' then it would not be nearly as good but would involve many more pretty yaoi pairings. Oh yes. And the title comes from the Relient K song from their CD 'Five Score and Seven Years Ago'. I'm not too sure how they would react to this so I hope that they never need to find out.

**A/N:** This was written for two friends who were insane for fanfiction and beta-ed thereby forcing me to post. Right now, they are trying to write a rape story. I beg forgiveness. Please.

Hatsuharu Sohma sat in his room at the Sohma's estates, thinking. '_That's all I've been doing lately_,' he thought bitterly. '_I should be drinking something._'

He quickly found a bottle of water in his school bag and drank from it. It did not do much to dull the feeling so he lay on his bed with is head on his arms, glaring at his dresser. '_Stupid dresser. All brown and…dressery. Yeah. Dressery_.' Insults felt good to him at the moment.

A noise from his window startled him out of his furniture related thoughts. He glanced up quickly before closing his eyes to the boy climbing through the window. "This is the second time that you've entered my room without permission," Haru said with feigned indifference. Yuki ignored this comment.

"We need to talk."

"What gave you that impression?"

Yuki sighed, betraying his aggravation to Haru. Yuki rarely showed his emotions to others but Hatsuharu was an exception to the rule.

"I've come to apoligize. I know that I shouldn't have even-"

"I don't really care what you've come for. I just want you to leave. So leave."

Yuki thought his options through. It was apparent that his friend was barely containing his anger and so was barely keeping White Haru in control of the situation. But if he left now then he would never be able to say what needed to be said.

"…I'll leave once I finish this."

Haru waited as calmly as he could before quoting bitterly, "You try my patience, make your choice."

Yuki sighed. "I…I've been doing some thinking. Even before I said those cruel things to you. I didn't even truly _mean_ to say anything of the kind, but I had just been pushed to my limits. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Yuki paused again, appearing to be reevaluating the situation. After a lengthy pause Haru shoved his face into his pillow.

"Get to the point, begin the beguine," he quoted again, more muffled than the last time, a benefit for Yuki's ears.

"I'm going to sound like a girl. Oh well, okay. Fine. I've decided now. I'm insane. I think I love you, but I'm insane and it probably doesn't mean anything to you now that my brain isn't functionning properly, but, yes, I love you," Yuki said this all without really pausing to breathe properly. Haru was probably more shocked by the outburst from his reserved friend than the actual information. Yuki stared at him and proceeded to wave his arms about wildly, hoping to force a reaction.

Haru blinked slowly a few times. "Okay."

Yuki paused his waving to devote himself to staring. "Okay?" he asked. His usual calm demeanor had returned. "Okay," Haru repeated before pushing himself quickly off the bed and lunging at Yuki. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and forced their hips and lips together. Yuki kept his eyes open for a few moments while his brain hurried to catch up. This was new. Yuki closed his eyes and crushed his lips against Haru's with just as much force.

'_His lips are chapped_,' Haru thought. Not that it made it any less enjoyable of course. It made it more enjoyable if anything. Rin's lips were soft and supple but now that he had something different to compare it with… Haru decided that this was better.

Yuki pulled back. "So…you're okay with this?" He asked, biting his lip slightly. '_That looks fun_,' Haru mused before responding, "I sometimes wonder about how someone as intelligent as you can be so _dense_ at times. I've actually liked you for quite some time, you dense sod. But you're my dense sod, so that's okay." Haru tried to push kiss Yuki again but Yuki hesitated. "Unlike you, I've never really gotten around to…well…kissing," Yuki said bluntly before diverting his eyes. Haru paused for a moment before pulling Yuki closer. "That's alright, I'm a good teacher." Once again they were connected at the lips.

Yuki could feel Haru's tongue seeking entrance. Yuki cautiously opened his mouth to him and Haru took over the kiss, his tongue brushing across Yuki's teeth to reach his own tongue. Yuki's hands made their way slowly to Haru's head, his fingers twisting with the black and white strands. Haru wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist and the minimal amount of space between them disappeared. His hands clenched into fists with Yuki's shirt. Haru jerked his hips softly against Yuki's, eliciting a moan from the smaller boy. Yuki felt Hatsuharu grin against his lips before sharply bucking his hips again, groin to groin with Yuki. He gave a small gasp and the other boy stepped back, letting his hands rest on Yuki's hips.

Yuki removed one hand from Hatsuharu's hair and put it to his face. Haru tried to move the hand away from his face but paused when he felt Yuki shaking slightly under his hands.

"Yuki?"

A snort escaped from him followed by convulsive giggling. Haru led Yuki to his bed and sat him down carefully. Yuki continued to shake as he sat but removed his hand from his face. Haru raised an eyebrow but Yuki shook his head. "It's nothing," he smiled and softly pushed Haru onto his back before straddling his hips. He lent down and kissed him again, this time forcing the other boy's lips open himself. Haru allowed Yuki to probe into his mouth for a few moments, enjoying the sensation of not being in power before deciding that he'd like to control Yuki for once and sat up abruptly causing Yuki to fall back against the pillows on Haru's bed. They continued to battle for dominance, bodies parellel and hips grinding until Haru slid his hands under Yuki's shirt. Yuki made a small noise of pleasure as Haru's hands skimmed over his skin, brushing his nipples. As Haru paused to remove Yuki's shirt a knock was heard on Hatsuharu's door. Haru looked mournfully at the door before he sprang up and off of Yuki. Yuki slid off of the bed and corrected his shirt before he walked over to the window. They exchanged a quick glance before Yuki swung his leg over the window ledge. He paused for a moment. "And I'm sorry. Your hair's not ugly."

**A/N:** This was my first fanfiction that I've had full(-ish) control over. Feedback would buy the children pretty shoes (that are not leather, mind you) and help me to not continuously abuse your eyes with badly-written fiction. If I continue, the blame will be upon you and the two demons on my shoulders who appear to have taken the forms of my betas and are poking me repeatedly with fondu tongs. They will continue to do so until I post this. And so we go.


End file.
